The Shape of a Wolf's Heart
by Sakura Hikari
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran get into a fight, Sakura runs away......all alone in the rain, confessions do come out. Pure romance the whole way through, of course SS.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP and Kodansha, and every big person that made it, which unfortunately I'm not one of them ;_;. Also the lyrics to "Shape of My Heart" belong to the Backstreet Boys (I don't like them very much…so why'd I use the song? Cause it's so perfect!)

Author's Note: Both Sakura and Syaoran are 19 now, so don't freak at the end^^;;;. Thanks for reading^^.

"The Shape of a Little Wolf's Heart"

By: Cascada Kasumi 

**__**

Baby please try to forgive me

Stay here don't put out the glow

Hold me now don't bother

If every minute it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man that I've become

Oh yeah…

Sitting out in the rain, all alone, Li Syaoran was in deep thought. He was hating himself every minute, and with every raindrop that fell, Syaoran felt more and more miserable. What made this little invincible wolf so sad? 

He'd hurt her, and that hurt him more than the love of his life was hurt by his words. All because of his selfishness, was Sakura feeling like this. 

* flashback *

'I did it! I've finally figured out how to get Chiharu and Yamazaki together! This is so perfect…' Sakura Kinomoto raced up to her room, not noticing a certain little wolf on her couch, waiting for her return.

While Sakura was up in her room, Syaoran just stared at the place she last stood, sort of feeling…neglected. Sakura, who'd felt she missed something, continued to write something down in her notebook, then picked up her pink cellphone, and dialed Tomoyo's phone number. 

"Hello? This is Tomoyo."

"Hi Tomoyo! It's me Sakura. I figured out how to get Chiharu and Yamazaki back together. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Well that's good. Care to fill me in?"

Unluckily for Sakura, things were about to take a turn for the worse. Syaoran was standing by her door, waiting for her to come back out, and not really meaning to pry. However, Syaoran came in on the wrong part of the conversation and had heard the wrong words. 

**__**

Looking back on the things I've done

I was trying to be someone

Play my part and kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart

"Yeah I'll go out with Yamazaki! It'll be great! Jealousy is a powerful thing ya know." Sakura said a little too gleefully for Syaoran's taste. 

Syaoran stood there in shock. Sakura and Yamazaki? Together? In Love? He wouldn't believe it, and he felt miserable that he hadn't taken the time to tell her how he felt about her, and now he was losing her to Yamazaki.

He hadn't known how long he'd been standing there, but his heart couldn't take it anymore. Syaoran burst through the door, a look of jealousy on his face. The same look he got whenever Eriol looked like he was flirting with Sakura. 

Sakura, still on the phone, turned around surprised and a bit angry. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran almost in tears had begun. "Why Yamazaki? I mean…"

"Who cares about Yamazaki! You were listening in on MY conversation. I can't believe you'd do something like this! Argh!" Sakura looked hurt.

"I couldn't help it. But you have no right to yell at me, when you're the one who's the boyfriend stealer!"

Sakura burst into tears. With all of the courage she could muster through her rage, she ran up to Syaoran and slapped him. How dare he call her a boyfriend stealer! He didn't even know the whole situation! After giving Syaoran one last hurt look, Sakura ran out the door, down the stairs, and into the rain.

**__**

Sadness is beautiful

Loneliness is tragical

So help me, I can't win this war, oh no…

Touch me now don't bother

If every second it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man that I've become…

Syaoran felt a sting. Not from the slap, but from the tear in his heart. '_What have I done?' _He felt lower than pond scum. If he loved her, why would he hurt her? _'I have to go after her. I have to apologize. I had no right to burst in. So what if she likes Yamazaki more? She deserves to be happy, and at least I'll be her friend. Maybe Tomoyo's right. Happiness IS seeing the one you love happy.'_

He ran out after her, but after awhile he gave up. It was no use. She was gone. And it was his fault. He sighed in defeat, and slumped on a park bench.

* end flashback *

Not even realizing how soaked he was, a tear, that he wasn't aware of, slid down his cheek. But little did he know, that a soft pink aura was watching him. '_I've never seen him cry before.'_ The sight made Sakura herself want to cry. _'He looks so…pathetic.'_

Sakura ran away frightened. She was scared to love, for she'd heard so many heartbreaks come from loving someone too much. But this was different. This was Syaoran, the man that she loved. Turning around, she ran back down the path she was running on, and stopped in front of Syaoran.

Gathering all of her courage, Sakura came out of hiding and walked over to the bench where Syaoran was rested. Syaoran was still oblivious of the cherry blossom in front of him. Sakura, seeing that he was gone from the real world, titled his chin to her face level. 

**__**

Looking back on the things I've done

I was trying to be someone

Play my part and kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart…

"Sakura I uh…."

"Don't speak." Sakura was beginning to cry, and that made Syaoran's pain worsen.

He knew what he had to do. Even though that stubborn personality was bound to get in the way, the only way Sakura would ever forgive him was a simple apology. "Sakura…I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in like that…I just got jealous that you and Yamazaki would fall in love…I-" Syaoran was immediately silenced.

"Was that what you've been worried about Syaoran?" Sakura chuckled slightly. "You heard wrong silly. Yamazaki and Chiharu had a fight, and I was going to go on a date with Yamazaki to get Chiharu to the stage that she would be scared to lose Yamazaki. Me in love with him? No way. There's someone else I've had my heart set on. Do you know who that is Li Syaoran?"

"No … I don't. But there's something I need to tell you." He stood up and took Sakura into his arms. "Ever since I came to Tokyo, I was selfish, rude, and all I cared about was collecting Clow Cards. But you showed me what it meant to really care for someone other than myself. You're the very heart of my existence my Ying Fa, and without you, my world and presence would cease to exist. You're my soulmate Sakura. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. So, I want to make sure that never happens."

**__**

I'm here with my confession, 

Got nothing to hide no more

I don't know where to start

But to show you the shape of my heart…

Sakura stood there in awe. _'Syaoran…I never knew you had this in you…' _Hearing these words, made Sakura fall even more in love with him. 

"Aishiteru my cherry blossom. Will you be mine? Forever?" He'd done it. His confession was finally up in the air, and all up to Sakura now.

Sakura began to cry. Not tears of pain but of joy. The words forever with Syaoran seemed so appealing, that Sakura couldn't resist. "Aishiteru….my little wolf…I would love to be yours…forever." 

Syaoran, expecting another slap, finally realized what she'd said. "Together ying fa?"

"Forever Xiao Lang…until the end of time."

**__**

I'm looking back on the things I've done

I never wanna play the same old part

Kept you in the dark

Now let me show you the shape of my heart

The shape of my heart

~Fin

Like it or love, please tell me what you thought! Positive things are the most welcome, but if you insist, negative is fine too^_^. Arigatou minna!

~Cascada Kasumi

waterfall_kasumi@hotmail.com


End file.
